The invention relates to apparatus for heating potable water and to hydronic heating apparatus.
A conventional residential gas water heater includes a potable water tank, a combustion chamber below the tank, a gas burner in the combustion chamber, and a flue extending upwardly from the combustion chamber and through the tank so that heat from the flue heats water in the tank.
A conventional residential hydronic heating system includes a boiler connected to radiators by pipes.